1. Field of the Invention
A decorative assembly for an automobile as well as a method of manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The decorative assemblies to which the subject invention pertains are automobile parts such as automotive grilles, wheel covers, claddings, interior bezels or the like. Examples of such decorative assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,873 to Pommeret, et al; US 2010/0167026 to Hayes; and EP 1344688 to Munro. Although the prior art decorative assemblies present aesthetic surfaces to a driver or observer of the automobile, there still remains a need for a decorative assembly which can provide more degrees of freedom to designers and/or manufacturers with regard to the optical effects that can be achieved by the decorative assemblies. In addition, there remains a need for a decorative assembly, as well as a method of manufacturing same, which reduces the overall part and manufacturing costs, while correspondingly increasing the asthetic effects that can achieved by the resultant decorative assembly.